


Because I Love You (for you)

by sungyooni



Category: Golden Child (Korea Band)
Genre: Angst, Divorce, Family, Hurt/Comfort, Illness, Jaeseok is a single mom, M/M, Sungyoon is the new wife, Youngtaek is the first marriage's child
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-02
Updated: 2018-03-02
Packaged: 2019-03-25 21:35:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13843500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sungyooni/pseuds/sungyooni
Summary: Jaeseok is a single parent who is raising Youngtaek (who has a rare illness) reconnects with Daeyeol, the biological father, to save his kid. Sungyoon, Daeyeol's current partner isn't happy about this.





	Because I Love You (for you)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [daeyeols (sungyeols)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sungyeols/gifts).



> Based on @daeyoonism's au and basically I wrote them on twitter.
> 
>  
> 
> Warning: unbeta'ed

Jaeseok gulps nervously, as his hands were too way fumbling around his device. He isn't sure  
what he was really going to do. He's desperate and lost not knowing what to do anymore. Even  
crying isn't an option for him anymore. After a few attempts to breathe in and out to calm his  
nerves, he decided to finally dial the number.

  
"Hello?" Jaeseok hears the deep voice behind the call, something twitches inside his chest. He  
still sounds same like before.

  
After realizing he had been leaving the line too long, he quickly resolves himself. "H-hi, Daeyeol.  
Hm, it's me, Jaeseok."

  
This time, it's Daeyeol who turns silent behind the line. Well, he could understand that, though.

  
Irony.

  
"I know, I just didn't expect you are calling. What's up?" His ex-husband says, sounding calmer  
than he'd expected.

  
"It's about Youngtaek." He almost spills 'our Youngtaek' before his ex-husband.

  
There's some loud noise cracking behind the call. "What's wrong with Youngtaek? Is he okay?  
Where is he now? Do you need me to come there?"

  
At that, Jaeseok finds himself smiling for the first time after a while and heart feels lightened.  
He never changed at all. Lee Daeyeol is always a worried twerk.

  
"I know I shouldn't calling at this hour, but I am desperate. Youngtaek, he needs you as his  
father."

  
"What do you mean?" Daeyeol barely whispers.

  
"Youngtaek, h-he's... in fatal condition."

 

* * *

 

  
The fact that Sungyoon has been seeing his husband going back and forth to the other home  
where his ex-wife is living under it hella stressed him out.

  
He's been into a quite aggresive mood lately. He's getting angry easily at every single thing even  
a maid's footsteps annoyed him to the fucking death.

  
"Stop mopping around like that, hyung. You know it's about his son's condition. Even though  
you're jealous, but you couldn't be crueler than this." Joochan says, looking concerned than ever.

  
It's like Sungyoon is the worst jerk in this area. However, his emotions got the best of him.

  
He just tsked harshly under his breath, biting his lower a bit that no one noticed it started  
bleeding. "I don't care," He growls. "This is Choi Sungyoon, for fuck's sake."

  
Joochan is just shaking his head in disapproval.

 

* * *

 

  
"Are you Park Jaeseok?" Sungyoon asks, eyeing the taller guy up and down, extremely judging  
the single mom. It perks Jaeseok's alert onto the petite figure, recognized him at instant.

  
"O-Oh, yes I am." Jaeseok nods, offering handshake but only to be ignored by the latter. It was  
hella awkward, he feels like walking away.

  
"I think you know who I am. There's no need to introduce ourselves and pretends like we are  
good." Sungyoon says a bit too rude, immediately felt sorry when he realizes his wordings. But  
Sungyoon is no filter.

  
Jaeseok lightly gasps, too tired and been knew so well how quite handful Sungyoon can be. He  
can read from the way he carries himself. Sass and Unbothered.

  
"I have something to say. Can you spare some of your time right now?" Sungyoon finalizes.

 

* * *

 

  
Sungyoon tries to pass through his lean body but failed when Daeyeol immediately grasps his  
wrist strongly that he let out a pained squeak. For a few seconds, Daeyeol seemed regretted his  
action, Sungyoon might say.

  
"What did you say to Jaeseok?" Daeyeol asks, coming out a bit too harsh, Sungyoon wants to  
embrace himself. His husband looked fury with angry frown on his forehead but Sungyoon  
couldn't care any less. He had enough of all.

  
He yanks his hand away with full strength, making Daeyeol surprised at the move. "What? You're  
afraid I'd ask him to leave the fuck out of your life? Is that what are you so angry about?"  
The frown on Daeyeol's forehead deepened. "What? Why are you saying like this, Sungyoon?  
You're not like this!"

  
"Yeah, I'm low and pathetic like this. I can't bear you with kids." Tears suddenly formed inside his  
eyes. He don't want to cry in front of his husband. He's not weak. "But h-he can!"

  
"What the hell are you talking about?" Daeyeol's expression changed. The fact that Daeyeol  
never used cursing word and now he's using it got Sungyoon a bit submissive. The dominant  
look eventually turned into worried and deeply concerned when Daeyeol realized his wife is not  
okay, vulnerable and looking tired like this. Daeyeol immediately gulfed him into an open arm,  
kissing his fluff of hair softly as he says, "We talked about this before, Sungyoon. You promised  
to me."

  
Sungyoon just keeps silent, inhaling the soothing cologne on his husband's clothes. It's their  
favorite colognes together, sharing the same scent, is their thing.

  
"Youngtaek," Sungyoon begins almost whisperably. "He's so cute and he belongs to you."

 

* * *

 

  
Sungyoon saw everything with both of his eyes.

  
He just stands there numbly, foot planted on the ground when he watches how beautiful his  
husband looks as Daeyeol plays with his little son. A little sad as the son looked too unhealthily  
pale, however, it's a decent view.

  
He had seen Daeyeol smiles so big before, but nothing can beat this one. It was genuine one, as  
if nothing else matters. He couldn't help but smiling along the way his husband smiles. He  
wants to be angry, hating anything or anyone, doesn't matter but he can't.

  
Not when he's too loving Daeyeol, to the extent he just wants him to be happy.  
But he can't bear kids with Daeyeol.

  
Closing his eyes for seconds, as he let a shaking breath out, he walks away.

 

* * *

 

  
"What do you want to say?" Jaeseok asks.

  
"As much as I want to ruin everything you have with Daeyeol, I can't do that to your son." He  
sharply took a breath. It was a bit difficult to breath. "Not when I can't give him a kid of our own  
and not when he's so happy having his own kid."

  
"Sungyoo-" Jaeseok tries to cut him in.

  
Sungyoon was faster, smarter but not today. He's a bit too down, insecured and vulnerable  
despite of the strong facade he feigned all this time. "I.. love him a lot. Really a lot."

  
When Jaeseok finally sees this in Sungyoon, he realized something. Sungyoon fights before he  
defeated, he would go with any plans even it took all his pride to do, he is anything but Jaeseok.

  
Both of them love Daeyeol with their whole heart but Jaeseok gives up before he pulls out his  
weapon. However, Sungyoon is difficult and he wonders if Daeyeol fell for him because of his  
unique traits.

  
"I gotta go." Sungyoon suddenly announces, tears never threaten out even a drop. "I would give  
him to you and Youngtaek to spend time together. No one fell out of love in this, it's just we find  
bigger love."

 

 


End file.
